Ice Cream and Illegal Sex
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: Zuko discovers his purpose in life: To be with Aang and restore peace to the world alongside him. Title suggests whatever comes before that. ZukAang.


**Ice Cream and Illegal Sex**

* * *

ZukoxAang

* * *

Zuko discovers his purpose in life: To be with Aang and restore peace to the world alongside him. Title suggests whatever comes before that. ZukAang.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Aang gasped theatrically, jabbing the finger in the direction of what was to him a majestic, glowing ice cream cart. "Ice cream!" he shouted excitedly, overcome with childish desires.

"They sell _ice _cream in the _fire_ nation?" Katara asked sarcastically, bemused by this.

"'Course," Zuko shrugged, "It gets hot here." He then went to go help Aang pay for a large, double scoop, classic chocolate-vanilla cone.

"Thanks, Zuko!" Aang shouted before hastily devouring the delicious frozen food. Zuko just smiled, Aang was too cute.

"Better not stuff that stuff down to fast, you might get a brain freeze!" Katara called after him as the two began to drift off from the group together, though her comment was disregarded by the two completely. She realized it was now only her and Momo, Sokka having been dragged off by Toph to go check out the dancers in the entertainment section. "Ah... I guess you and me now—" But before she could finish, Momo too flew off and over to a cart which offered bread of all sorts and began examining them carefully, much to the keeper's disgruntlement. Katara sighed.

"Can I have a taste?" Zuko asked as the reach the end of the town, out of sight of practically all things except a few cats which patrolled this side of the town for rats and the like.

Aang smiled mischievously. "Okay," he said before taking a nice big lick from the cone and shoving Zuko against a nearby wall before conjoining their lips and shoving his tongue in to spread the creamy, sugary taste.

Zuko moaned as he felt Aang's free hand snake around his waist, fitting himself perfectly against his chest. Then Aang pulled away to begin licking at his ice cream appealingly, taunting Zuko. This sent pleasurable shivers down Zuko's very spine, creating a certain arousal amongst his lower regions. "You're asking for it..." he warned in a low, growling tone, slowly beginning to grind his hips against Aang.

Aang smiled, uncoiled his arm from its current hold on Zuko's waist and used that very hand to drag Zuko to one of the more remote, unpopulated dressing stalls. Closing the curtain and latching the small, strange lock at the end, Aang pulled Zuko against him and, grey eyes gazing into Zuko's fiery golden ones, said. "I think I'm ready."

Zuko looked surprised—caught off guard, if you will—and stuttered a shocked, "W-What?" The words seeming to register a few seconds later he tried again. "Are... Are you sure, Aang?" he asked, his voice tender—and hopeful.

Aang nodded. Leaning into Zuko, chest to chest, he stood upon his tip-toes until his lips met with Zuko's earlobe and whispered, "I want you inside of me."

For the second time that day, Zuko felt himself shiver in the pleasure that only Aang could give to him. Head spinning, he replied, "Here?"

Aang blushed. "Well I don't exactly want the gang to..."

Zuko smiled understandingly. "Hey," he said, lifting Aang's chin to make eye contact with the boy. "I love you. If you want to wait, I'll wait—I just want to be with you." And though he did mean those words, he couldn't deny the growing desire to take Aang right then and there, up against the stall, Aang thrashing and moaning from pure pleasure, sweat beading upon his succulent white skin. Zuko shivered, yet again, at the thought.

"No, Zuko... I want it _now._ I don't just think I do Zuko, I know I do. I have for quite a while actually..."

"God, Aang, I love you so much," Zuko's eyes, a misty glaze beginning to coat his eyes as he slowly pushed Aang up against the wall. "I promise I'll be gentle..." Zuko cooed softly into Aang's ear before nipping at it playfully, bringing a hand up the boy's shirt. Then, delving in for a passionate kiss, Zuko lingered on the boy's nipple, teasing it in just the right ways that Aang too soon had misty eyes glazed over with the taste of lust.

"Ah," he gasped quietly.

"You like that, Aang?" Zuko breathed, pulling away to plant slow kisses down the boy's throat. Aang nodded. "Oh, it'll feel a whole lot better than that in just a bit..."

"Zuko, wah?" Aang gasped, considerably louder this time. Zuko had suddenly dived down to Aang's pants, yanking them down swiftly before lingering at his undergarments, a seductive glint in his eyes. "Take off your shirt, Aang," he commanded huskily.

And after that, as if entranced by his voice, Aang followed Zuko's every instruction—wondering briefly how Zuko knew all this, this thought faded rather quickly however as he was soon overcome by the bliss Zuko's touches brought him. Writhing and moaning in pleasure, pain came into the mix as he felt Zuko thrust inside him, though that pain only served to amplify the euphoria on Aang's part and he soon found himself climaxing into Zuko's hand, Zuko's own orgasm not long after.

"God, Aang... you were wonderful," he breathed in the aftermath as he pulled out of Aang, panting as he helped Aang back into his clothing.

Aang smiled dreamily. "And you were ecstatic."

Zuko and Aang scrambled out of the stall, hoping that no one had heard their love-making. Fact of the matter was, someone had—in fact, quite a few someones had. Stepping out of the stall, the boys came face to face with an aggravated Katara, an amused Toph—who Zuko swore mumbled something like "Told you so" to Sokka—and, as Zuko and Aang looked around, practically everyone in the square staring at them either disgustedly or incredulously.

"Is that the avatar?" one man pointed out. Katara looked alarmed, the whole gang immediately following her train of thought—they had to get out of there.

"Is that the 'prince'?" another sneered in question. They had to run for it—_now._

"Oh fuck..." Zuko breathed. "Run!"

Perhaps he should have been quieter, but whatever the case, Zuko was glad they had done that for they had bonded like never before. They hadn't just committed a simple act of love toward each other—which still in itself was a pretty big step—but Zuko had felt their souls merge, becoming one entity, and not just in a physical way. As cheesy as the word sounded, he couldn't help but admit it to himself—they were soulmates. Meant by the gods to be together to restore peace to the lands of fire and earth, air and water. Perhaps that's why, as they made their escape, just knowing this, Zuko didn't care that his reputation had been ruined—not that it was all that great to begin with, but still, no one had known of his sexuality what with May and all. Perhaps that why, as Zuko gripped Aang's tightly in his, running with all his might to get the boy to safety, he felt truly happy for what seemed like the very first time...

Yeah, Aang just sort of had that effect on him. And that was one thing Zuko was never going to let himself loose...

* * *

I know I should be writing my other main ZukAang fic but I'm having a difficultly getting that one sorted—that, and I just couldn't resist writing this, to be honest. So, if you are a reader of "Let's Go Together" it's not on hiatus, but it's going slow—I hope this'll tie you over for all your ZukAang needs, guys! Later,

MD


End file.
